Clary the Cop
by Worldeatergf
Summary: When Clary's memory gets swiped and grows up as a mundane. Fate has a way to bring her back into the shadow world. Slightly OOC. Clary has a gun, watch out lol.


Clary kicked up her boots on the desk. A day well done. Saving lives one step at a time. "Officer Fray, the boss wants to see you." Clary frowned.

Clary looked through the window to see a man thin and balding standing next to her boss. Uh oh. She approached slowly. The man eyes were a dark brown but she couldn't understand the look he gave her. Confused, appeased. "Clary this is Trever Hawk from EMI- Emergency Military Investigation. He wanted to ask you some questions about your mission last night and what you found."

"What do you want to know? I already did the report, didn't you let him read it?" Clary asked her boss

Mr. Hawk gave Clary a quick glance "Clary, this won't take long. Last night you went into the warehouse with your partner Blue but he got shot in the leg upon arrival. Did you have any other help when you knocked out 23 guys by yourself?"

"No of course not, my partner Blue stuck through it until I went upstairs. He covered me, like he has done the last 3 years."

"Most of the bodies were found dead." Clary shrugged "my next question is did you look in the case before you brought it to the office last night?"

"It was an accident. As you can see someone have tried to kill me and wrecked the box opening it. I shoved everything in a bag after I knocked the guy out." Clary paused. Her boss's face was turning a nice shade of red. "Wait. Am I being fired? This sounds like I'm the criminal or something." I glanced at my boss but he wasn't looking at me, his eyes were glued to the balding man.

"No if anything Clary, you are being promoted. I was just curious that a young cop was able to bring down the fort with backup being on the other side of town. "

I took a look at Mr. Hawk, his hands thrumming along his black suitcase. Thick rings covered his middle and pointer finger, interesting jewelry for a skinny investigator who looks like he has no life outside of work. "It's a natural gift I guess." I heard my reply. "All I saw was a long glass-like crystal. Like a six sided, pointed at the ends type of crystal."

Mr. Hawk didn't respond for a while, then he turned to my direction with his hand extended "We want you to work with the EMI for the next mission."

"What about Blue? We are a packaged deal." I said looking down at his now ring-less hand.

His lips pressed in a thin line "yes, of course you are. I will leave the instructions with your boss for further notice. I expect to see the two of you tomorrow." We shook on it.

! #$

Clary let Blue pick her up from her house the next morning. There was a warm coffee in the cup holder waiting for her to drink it. "I get a ride and a coffee? Someone must be in a good mood today. What's up?"

She looked over to Blue who had short dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Clary always wanted to draw him as an Elf, who knew how to use a bow, kind of figure. Pointed ears and super long hair, the name Legolas came to mind; but he wouldn't appreciate _that_ comment. Beside the good looks and the secretive background, he has scary healing powers. Like that gun shot in his leg, he should be resting not driving. But he convinced me he was fine.

He sipped on his tea as he pulled out of the parking lot "I got up too early this morning."

"Oh, I forgot you used to live where we are going. Are you excited?"

"I guess more nervous. I left there for a reason." He said rubbing his thumb over the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would be excited to get out of that place. It's my fault we are leaving here. We can still call and cancel."

He rolled his eyes. "They must want you bad if they had to drag me along too. I heard you outside the office." She blushed.

"I wouldn't be here if you haven't saved my ass so many times. You're the only person I really talk to anyways anymore."

"Yeah because we get stuck in a parked car for 6 hours at a time scouting for trouble, it's kind of hard not to talk. " Clary smiled at his remark. They were friends, even if he won't admit it. When they first started out as cop partners. He outright said he didn't want to be friends with me. He had softened up over the years.

! #$

The EMI mission group met at an abandoned Big Boys restaurant. Blue wanted to lead the way as usual. I snickered "Don't let yourself get shot again."

"We're not under attack Clarissa" He said in a hushed whisper, using my full name as an insult.

"Then why are you whispering?" I noticed his guard was up. His intuition is never wrong. So I copied his quiet approach into the abandoned building. A hand close to my gun in case we had to fight. "What is it?"

"I think I – saw something" he knows what he saw but he wouldn't tell me.

When we passed the corner, we saw a small group of people talking at a table. Clary scanned the room to be sure. A girl with long dark curly hair looked at us over her shoulder as if she knew we were there the whole time "We don't bite…. hard" lowering her voice low on the last word. "You're late. So we started the meeting without you." The girl had pale skin with contrasting red lipstick

The guy next to her was huge. Dark native skin, deep brown eyes, and wearing jeans and a t-shirt. The guy sitting across from them was nervously twitching. Wearing a nice dress shirt and black tie. He was also pale with short brown hair. They all ignored Blue as we walked up to the table.

I holstered my gun that I didn't know I pulled out and casually fixed hair. "Well, if you guys wanted our help you'll fill us in. I'm still not sure if I want to shoot at you or not."Clary said. The nervous guy laughed like I made a joke. We were on time, just four minutes late because the place wasn't exactly on my GPS being closed down and all.

The girl made an impatient noise "I suppose, but next time come on time. I'm Ana."

"Rick" said the t-shirt guy

"Lewis." Said the last "You're here to help us retrieve the next two crystals. It's going to be a stealth mission."

! #$

The retrieval of the second crystal went badly. Blue caught the stone but was instantly grounded. He crumpled up in a ball on the floor. Ana's head was sliced off, who the hell uses swords in battle anymore anyways. The stealth mission was more of a trap and Rick is still missing. I got hit in the shoulder and managed to survive a toss off of the second floor without going splat. The only one who seemed not in pain was Lewis. I hobbled over to him. I looked up and took a step back. His face, something was terribly wrong. "Lewis." I said shakily "Your face is… melting." His eye looked like it was down to the corner of his mouth; everything was squished and still moving. His hand touched his face.

"Clary, this happens. The glamour is wearing off. Whatever you see, don't freak out." Clary shut her eyes and slowly counted to five. Breathe I'm just seeing things. Everything's ok. "Clary you can open your eyes, I can explain." I opened my eyes to see a guy in front of me, but it wasn't Lewis. Well not the one I was thinking of.

"Simon?" I rushed him for a hug. "Oh Simon. It's so good to see you but why are you here?"

"I'm sorry for lying to you earlier. I wasn't suppose to tell you because it would break your safety. But I guess it really is meant to be that you're a shadow hunter. You found out once, and now this time."

"What are you talking about?" Clary said starring up into his big brown eyes.

"I'll explain later, right now lets get Blue into the infirmary." Simon carried Blue into the van. It was kind of funny because Simon was shorter and young looking while he carrying a tall man… with pointed ears.

Clary couldn't move from the sight. "Simon, does Blue have pointed ears or is it just me?"

Simon muttered something under his breath then said. "He's part fey Clary. They have pointed ears. Probably from a local seelie court."

"UnSeelie."

"What?"

"He's mentioned something about the UnSeelie but I thought it was like a town or something."

"He's an evil fey then, but they're all evil."

"Blue's not evil. He's saved my life more than I can count."

"Come on, I know he's not bad, he has healing powers. I saw him heal the cut on your head, he'll be ok Clary."

! #$

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Clary said strapping her seatbelt on. Simon was a crazyman when it came to driving the van she realized. It was 4 A.M and there were hardly any other cars on the street.

"We aren't going to the hospital. We are going to base. The reason they hired you was that you are special. The whole team was special. Werewolfs, vampires, but rouge shadowhunters are rare. Fey are unpredictable and we don't team up with them. So he's the first, but we will figure it out. "

"What really is the stone? When I tossed it to him, I didn't know it would cripple him like that."

"It's called a metaforce stone. When we get the 3 different shaped stones together they will create a portal to open up heaven."

"Why that's the dumbest thing I ever heard. So the one I caught at the hideout last week was a conductor to change the energy force, this one that we lost tonight is the energy sucker that expands the portal, so that makes the one we haven't seen the power booster, the battery?"

"Pretty much. I'm surprised you're taking this so well" We were halfway to the hideout already.

"So what special creature are you? "

"Vampire." There was a long silence.

" The sun will start rising in two hours." He looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, that would have affected Ana but for some reason I'm super special, that stuff doesn't bother me."

"Oh. What does a shadowhunter do?"

"Pretty much kill demons, similar to killing things you do now, except these things are bigger, uglier, and never have seen a toothbrush in their life."

"I can't believe you're here. Is that why you never came down to see me?"

"Yes, and I'm one of the reasons why you had to move. I'm sorry."

"Why can't I remember what happened."

"Luckily you were hurt in a shadowhunter town in Alicante. After we saved your mom, the council was going to blame you for the breaking of the walls and the demons that came in to kill everyone. But since you couldn't remember, they pretty much told you to move and never come back. Otherwise, you could be in jail with Sebastian/ Jonathan whatever. But I'm not getting into that."

She stared at him."Did I do it?"

"No Clary, you were with Luke, they were just looking for a reason to blame more people."

"My step dad Luke? He's a shadowhunter too?"

"Yeah, your mom too, but she's not going to be happy I told you all of this. It's probably because Ana's blood got onto you. "

"Don't worry about my mom, and if I found out once, I was meant to be a shadowhunter, like you said. Even if I'm considered rouge, I'm just happy you're here too. Does that mean you're a rouge vampire?"

"Yeah, other vampires think I'm a threat and they have been trying to kill me ever since five years ago. But as you can see, luck is one of my best features."

Clary laughed.

! #$

Clary came out of the kitchen, she needed something to drink and found Orange soda lining up in the fridge, kind of disappointed they didn't keep beer around. Clary looked over to see Simon talking to a beautiful girl with long black hair way down the other end of the hallway. 'Isn't she a little old for him? Oh right, he's my age, but she is so pretty. Oh crap, she kissing him.' Clary turned away with her soda to head back to the infirmary. Someone was there standing over Blue. Clary shouted from the door and ran over. "Hey, kid what are you doing here—" Clary looked up to see a young guy with yellow cat eyes. And she took a step back.

He gave her a smirk "It's my job to look over EMI's hurt associates. And anyone else who pays good money. But it seems my powers can't do much good here; just let It sleep it off."

"The It you're talking about is a he, and his name is Blue. And my name is Clarissa- well Clary."

"I'm well aware of who you are my dear Clary. I am high warlock of Brooklyn, call me Magnus Bane. My apologies to your- friend. I didn't mean any harm, usually Fey don't have a true gender ..." he saw the glare she was giving him. " But he's fine. " he clapped his hand. "I'm glad to see you Clary, things have been quite a drab lately, but you wouldn't know what I would be talking about since that bump on the head of yours years ago, I assume Simon caught you up to date. About-" he waved his hand around "All of this."

"Kind of, but I don't understand what this has to do with me. What a shadowhunter even is."

"Well you're just in luck because we have a shadowhunter in the building. You know the badass chick hanging out with your friend." She nodded. "Actually I hear them now; they'll be turning the corner in three, two, one."

There was Simon holding hands with the girl. When they got closer the girl let go to grab my hands. "Hey Clary! I've heard all about you from Simon, it's so good to see you again." She looked up at Magnus. "Hey Mags how's it going."

"Hey you still coming to the party at my house tonight? I don't want your brother there."

"Which one?"

"Hmm you know which one, the one that keeps sending me drunken texts."

"Maybe if you gave him a second chance, he won't be sending them to you." Magnus rolled his eyes and turned to the confused Clary. "The party extends to you and the other EMI too. It would be nice to catch up sometime. Don't be a stranger!" he started to walk away. "She needs a teacher Izzy, her protection is gone now."

Isabelle huffs out. "I'm Isabelle, Simons girlfriend."

"I know, actually haha he texts about you all the time. It's nice to finally meet you."

She playfully hits Simon. "You told her about me? Of course you did. Simon, uhg! Well, maybe this will be easier to become best girlfriends again!"

"Magnus said you have two brothers, are they shadowhunters also?"

Isabelle's face was calm as stone, almost bored. "Yeah, Alec lives with Magnus but I think they are on a break or something. Then Jace works hard to be the best in our generation but don't tell him I said that because he has a big enough ego, he lives on the outskirts of Alicante actually so we don't see much of him anymore."Clary looked over and seen Simon looking uncomfortable. "My littlest brother Max died during the raid five years ago but we found the killer. Being a shadow hunter is a tough life. I hope you can handle it. You'll have me around so I'll have your back. Magnus said you need a teacher. Can I be your teacher?"

Clary stood there trying to absorb all the information. "Of course. They said rouge shadowhunters are rare, I would be honored."

"Well actually I work for the clave I just like helping Simon out in my free time but Jace considers himself rouge. He had a row with the clave and more or less they let him walk because he imprisoned Sebastian/Jonathan two years ago and pretty much is the nation's hero when they couldn't catch Jonathan themselves. But he takes long far away missions from EMI if he gets bored. Not really dependable. He's parabati, bonded like, with Alec so I think it really puts a strain on their relationship when he is gone. But that doesn't concern you haha. Sorry there's just so much you missed out on. Who's the cutie on the bed behind you?"

"This is my partner Blue, careful, he might look peaceful but he likes to bite." Isabella wiggled her eyebrows.

"Is he a singer in bed too?" Clary choked on her pop.

"We're not like that."

"Like what? Like that guy has a nice …" she looked over to Simon. "…face. Does he have a brother? Are you seeing his brother?" Clary's face started turning red. "What, you're hot enough to get any guy Clary, believe it or not I bet Jace still has the hots for you." Isabelle clamped a hand to her mouth

Clary busted out laughing. She looked at Simon "Is she always this up front?" he nodded playfully. "I wish I was hot enough to get any guy. Blue's engaged to a different girl actually, but I don't think he loves her? I think he loves a girl we met on a mission named Tara. I never really asked. He doesn't ask either. We just look out for each other."

"We can find a cute werewolf for you at Magnus's party tonight. Interested in coming?" Isabelle said full of confidence that Clary will agree.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving Blue here alone." The last time she went to a party that didn't have to do with family or work related… she honestly couldn't even remember.

Isabelle gripped her hands again "He's probably a 300 year old half-breed Fey, I think he can handle himself."

Clary tugged her hands back to her sides "If he wakes up, I will go. What time does the party start?"

"Midnight, so practically ten hours. But it takes like two hours to get ready."

"It takes like 5 minutes." Clary said

"You never changed an inch Clary Fray. Literally." Clary narrowed her eyes

"Are you calling me short? Because if you are, I'm going to punch that pretty face of yours. "

"Feisty Clary, I like that. I don't plan on training you in fighting until tomorrow so I'll keep that in mind for when I need you to hit me haha." She's laughing. I think Simon's girlfriend has a few loose screws but I guess you have to laugh a little bit with all the stuff she went through to survive. "Ok, well I gotta get back to the institute, but hopefully I will see you guys tonight. Bye Clary." She kissed Simon on the cheek. "Bye my handsome vampire."

! #$

It was almost 11p.m. when Clary looked over at Blue who was starting to wake up. "I was so worried that I might have killed you." She joked. "Is there anything I can get you?"

He grunted at her and he turned his head to look at her. "What are you doing here Fray? It's the middle of the night, don't you have someplace else to be?" Like in your bed. He thought

"The EMI guys are going to a party tonight, I didn't want to go unless you woke up. How are you feeling?"Clary said standing next to his bed.

"How long have I been sleeping?" he said ignoring her question.

"Just for the entire day. It's my fault your powers got sucked out of you. I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"So you can see now." See past the glamour.

"Yeah, pretty much."

He held the ridge of his nose "He's going to be pissed when he finds out." He mumbled to himself.

"Who? The boss? I'm not worried about him." Clary said

"No, that's not who I was- what kind of party?" he said changing the topic.

"Oh, there was a warlock here, Magnus with the cat eyes. Do all warlocks have eyes like that?"

He shook his head. "Was he glittery?"

"Glittery? No he was pretty punkish though. I think he's having love issues."

"You're lucky." Lucky you aren't in love, lucky you aren't covered in glitter like he was once a long time ago just standing a foot away from the warlock. "Have fun tonight." He said pushing himself up

"Don't you want to come with me? Free alcohol." Clary said in a sing song voice

"I have other stuff to take care of." His voice was still rough from sleeping all day, made him sound kind of dangerous.

"Need any help?" he let his bright blue eyes with a hint of surprise stare at her.

"You aren't even fazed at this whole new world are you?"

Words in the back of her mind came out "The world has always been here, it's me that sees things differently. You're still my partner Blue."

His respect for her raised three notches. "Just go get laid, you deserve it."

Clary opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind. "Call me if you need me."

! #$

"This dress makes me feel like the time I went on a mission to lure a target into coming out of the party with me so we could kill him." Clary said tugging on the hem of her 'dress' Isabelle loaned her.

"Well hopefully you'll lure a cute guy without killing him this time. I would stay away from the vampires in case they think you're a mortal since you hardly have any runes."

"Great any other tips?"

"Um, nope. We're here." Isabelle knocked on the door to be greeted by Magnus.

"Hello lovelies. The party is pumping. Enjoy." Clary looked at the man she met earlier that day. He was now wearing red striped pants with military boots and a brown vest. He was wearing more eyeliner than Isabelle. "Clary, could you follow me, I have something for you."

They go into his closet and he pulls out a long funny looking knife. "I believe this is yours. I've kept it safe for you. " He gives her the seraph blade.

"Uh, thanks Magnus. It's intimidating but Isabelle said she will start training me tomorrow."

"Wonderful, Clary there is a certain boy that I have to introduce you to, I think you'll find him entertaining."

"Um, maybe later Magnus, I'm going to find a drink first and maybe hang out with Simon."

"Yes, of course. The guys in the corner are picking on Chairman Meow again, someone needs to learn a lesson, excuse me."

Music was pumping in the air. Techno pop. Clary shoved the blade into her dress. Now where is the beer? Clary saw a bunch of colorful liquids. Then finally something that she recognized. Spiced Rum. Clearly Labeled. Simon wouldn't shut up about drinking unlabeled drinks. He gave her the speech the whole way to Magnus's place. Unable to find Simon, Clary sat on the couch. The party was going crazy, Clary kept thinking she was at a comic con with all of the weird clothes people wore, the green skin, pointed ears, pointed teeth, claws and leaves coming out of people's hands. Clary felt the hidden seraph blade under her dress. In case of emergencies. But it was a party, not a mission. She was only wearing one ring that held a heavy dose of sleeping liquid if she pricked someone. "Hey cutie." Said a deep voice, his curly brown hair and dark shiny shoes came into her line of vision. "Want to dance?" She looked around for her friends and not finding them. She chugged her half glass not wanting to put it down. Then took his hand as they went onto the dance floor. They danced for three songs before his smell got to her. Like wet dog. He had his hands on her hips and swaying to the music but his smell. "I need a drink. Thanks for the dance." She said awkwardly trying to leave .

She really did need a drink. It was hot in here. She walked over to the other side of the room and poured another half glass of rum. It tasted better this time around then the first time. The blonde guy sitting by the drinks gave her a drunken laugh. "Brown drinks are for men, don't you want the pretty purple stuff?" Clary looked around to see if he was talking to her. No one else was around.

"Nope. This taste good to me." She said holding it up to show him.

"You have good taste then." He held up his dark colored drink. But it was different then hers.

"Yours look different, what are you drinking?"

"Well I figured out its stronger if you mix a bit of the orange stuff in with the brown stuff. Want a taste?"

"Is it going to knock me unconscious or turn my skin green?" He laughed and took a big drink. He waited and looked at his skin.

"Is my hair purple or skin green? I seem to be alive and talking." He flashed a smile.

"Okay, I'll take a chance." She sipped his drink and it felt cold and smooth running down her throat. Instantly she felt herself tingle. "It has a taste of mango or something in it. It's good."

"See I told you. Now since we took a sip out of the same glass, that's practically like kissing right?"

She felt herself smile. Her guard was really down. 'This is so weird'. She thought. "I'm going to need to finish my drink before I can do that."

"You don't need courage to kiss me. All you have to do is ask. Here let me help you. The first person to finish their drink faster gets to ask something of the other person." He said. His lips really did look delicious. The tingling went through her again

"Okay. Ready, set, go." She tipped the cup back and slammed it on the counter. He slowly finished his and looked at her while he set his next to her.

"Looks like you won buttercup. What do you want?" He said his voice soft and husky. He was still in the chair. Clary moved closer biting her lip.

"I want that kiss." What was she saying? She felt silly. Drunk. She felt happy. She felt good. She felt safe.

"Yes ma'am." He moved closer. His golden eyes searching mine. He quickly moved his hand behind the nape of my neck. I quickly shut my eyes and I felt my lips melt into his. I felt the fire of lust rising to a high. I wrapped my arms around him bringing us chest to chest. The music pumping to the rhythm of my heart. I felt lost in time. He pulled away. "All you had to do was ask." He said again. It looked like he was lost in his head this time.

"Can we try that again?" Clary said licking her lips. He looked at her and smiled a sexy smile.

"You want to go someplace else? I don't know if I would be able to let you go if I have another kiss."

Panic hit her. "You're not a vampire are you?"

"Why, do you have a fetish?"

"No, I just, I- never mind."

"I'm not, but I promise a night with me, any fetish you do have will disappear. This is a onetime only deal I'm afraid, I'm visiting a friend, but he's cool. Is that ok?" His hand was playing with mine, he was letting me think. One night stand, or stay with Simon and his girlfriend, wherever they are. They all expect me to get laid anyways.

I gave him a peck on the lips and tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth. When I pulled away I nodded. He was stumbling more than I was. What did he put in his drink? My body hummed still from the alcohol and that amazing kiss. He held my hand, pulling me along the crowd. Almost to the door. I saw Magnus "Hey Magnus, tell my friends I'll see them tomorrow ok? Thanks." I said hopefully not slurring my words. Magnus half waved and his wide eyes stared after us.

We waved a taxi and he set me on his lap. He was trying to keep me warm from the cold leather seats he said and was rubbing his hands up and down my leg to 'keep me warm' but I loved the attention. I played with his short hair until we got into his apartment. We took an elevator up and into the third door on the right.

"So, do you like soft kisses or fierce like a bear."

"You've kissed a bear? What kisses do you like?" She joked

"I don't know, just let me know and we'll work something out." He looked so confused. Girls don't usually ask what he liked.

"Shirt off. Now." Clary said. He had his shirt off faster than she could get her dress off. She stared at his tattooed arms and the scars. While he looked at her matching black lacey bra and panty match. "You don't mess around. The bra stays on but I'm good without everything else. " She said as she hopped into his cushy green bed.

"Why, I bet the girls look gorgeous." He wined playfully as he crawled on top of her and kissed her neck "You're gorgeous and You smell like heaven." He nuzzled her making more pleasure tingles go through her. He reached for her knife and set it on the table next to his bed. "I'm not using that on you, you're too perfect for kinky sex."

"Oh shut up and just kiss me!" She reached around and brought his lips down on hers again.

! #$

It was still dark when she woke up. The handsome guy, who she didn't even know his name, was laying on his stomach away from her. Both of us were tired and drunk. But it was the best damn time she ever had with a guy. As promised her bra was still on. Couldn't find her bottoms but her dress and stuff was in the corner where she left it. She watched him as she got dressed. Despite the darkness, she could see the outline of his amazing body. Snoring softly. She wanted one last kiss. But that wouldn't happen. One time only deal. 'I'm glad I left the party' she thought and smiled. She tiptoed out of the room with her shoes in her hands, she hailed a cab to bring her three blocks away from the base, walking the rest of the way. The cold air felt good against her skin, sobering her up.

Clary got home to base just in time to take a shower and change before a knock was at her door.

She opened it to find Blue standing there with a grin on his face. "I saw you up and walking around, just got home huh?"

"Yeah, you should have went, it was fun." She felt herself blush.

"I'm glad. Izzy said training will be in about five hours. Thought I would warn you. I'm going back into town for the day."

"But it's not even six A.M. What is so important?"

"Family." He said softly.

"Oh. Okay. Call me anytime if you need me." Clary said and feeling chipper she hugged him.

He stiffened. "You must have had a_ very_ good night. Let go Agent Fray."

"Sorry Blue. I had to, I don't know. I did have a really good night." She smiled.

"You're practically glowing." He pointed out smiling. "Future warning, no more hugs. Glowing or not from now on okay."

"Okay, sorry." She put her hands up in surrender. And took three steps back before she dropped them.

"Night Fray"

"Good luck Blue."

! #$

"What happened to you last night Clary? We didn't even get to dance together once the entire night." Isabelle said watching Clary throw knives at a target.

"I looked for you guys. It's like you disappeared. I danced a bit, drank, and you know."

"What time did you leave? Magnus told us you found a safe ride home."

"Honestly I have no idea. I think I left my seraph blade at the guy's place though. It's not in my purse."

"I knew it! I knew you would drag home a victim. He is alive right?" Isabelle joke.

"I hope so. I was pretty drunk and things got wild pretty fast." All five blades hit the target center.

"Damn Clary maybe you don't need training. Let's try some flips." After watching Clary do some flips. "It's like your memory from last time we trained you is still in there subconsciously or something."

"I guess." She shrugged

"Do you have you any runes experience?"

"Uh no." Izzy threw a book in her direction of 500 big pages full of runes. "The ones you made are in the back."

"I can make runes? I haven't drawn in a very long time. I've been busy being a cop."

"You can do this. Study for a bit and then we'll go grab some lunch."

! #$

Izzy growled in frustration. "What's wrong?" Clary asked

"Brothers. Be glad you don't live with them. They will drive you crazy."

"what are you talking about?"

"Jace comes home for the day and fixes everything and then leaves without saying hello."

"Fixes everything?"

"You know, Alec and Magnus. I guess last night they were at the party and now they are back together. They didn't even say HI sis or anything. I didn't even get the chance to let you meet them. Now I have the whole place to myself, I think I rather just stay at EMI base and hang with you guys. I don't want to be in the institute by myself with mom… uhg."

"It's really not a big deal, about me meeting you brothers. It's actually kind of weird. From what I heard I think you can live without them. We have an EMI meeting tonight to retrieve the sucking stone again."

"The sucking stone? That sounds horrible. You mean the metapower crystal?"

"It's not my fault you have a dirty mind." Clary announced hip bumping into Izzy on their way to the kitchen.

! #$

"I warned Jace about Clary's sight." Blue said to Simon. "I know you're second in command and you both care for Clary. I did what I could. He said he was on his way."

"You did us a great favor, thanks man. You should give Tara a call. She misses you." Blue shrugged his shoulders.

"Let me know when we're heading out." Blue said and walked out

! #$

"I'm so stuffed" Clary said holding her stomach. That food was so good.

"I know, I told you." The girls filed into the meeting room. "Jace, I thought you left." A tall Blonde man turned around to face his sister.

"We have another lead on the second crystal, Magnus and Alec are tracing it—" He glanced at the redhead and froze for a second, the smug expression he once wore shifted into a blank look. "- together."

Clary gave a small wave. "Hi I'm Clary." Clary tried not to stare further into his expression. He was gorgeous. He looks nothing like Isabelle, not that they weren't both easy on the eyes but his blonde hair stood out against Izzy's black. Izzy said he was at the party last night, I wonder if this was the guy I made out with. They both had blonde hair. Izzy is not going to like this.

Jace nodded at her in greeting "You look like a Clary, hi I'm Jace. Glad you made it on our team, and lived."

"Have we met before, you look so familiar."

"I hope so. We thought we were siblings five years ago, what a crazy mishap that was."

That's not what I was talking about but okay. "How? We look nothing like each other."

"It was a dad issue, but it's all good." Clary frowned at him. She looked over his shoulder to see Simon talking to someone in the front of the room.

As usual, Simon was in a nice shirt and a tie. Clary missed the days where he would wear those silly gamer t-shirts. Now he is all down and serious, well kind of. He looked up and waved at her, then winked at Isabelle. Oh dear.

They gathered together. " This is Maia, she has information about Rick. You remember Rick right? The guy that went missing in our five man group. He was their spy. Maia's pack witnessed him with Merloin and not in a hostage sort of way." Simon said and raked his hand through his hair, showing off the mark of cain on his forehead. "Try to capture him, or at worse eliminate. Who knows what information he has. The crystal cannot be traced; therefore, we are looking for him. He's our next target."

Clary looked around the room. The woman Maia looked like she could punch a hole through the wall with the strong look of disgust on her face. Jace and Isabelle looked like they were discussing a movie they seen over the weekend. It was Simon who looked the most uncomfortable.

Nothing was worse than to be friends with someone just to have them stab you in the back. He took Rick in because he was a rouge werewolf or at least claimed to be for the last year. Clary laid her hand on his arm to give him some sort of comfort. He gave her a sad smile in return.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was Blue [sucker stone with Seelie queen. Meet you 2 hours Big B's] Clary grinned despite her surroundings. 'He used my nickname I gave the stone'.

"I have a feeling It won't be long. Was there anything else." Clary said

"No, not until the guys can find us Rick's location." Simon replied

"Okay, then I am going to study some runes in the mean time." Clary said trying to slip out of the room without Isabelle following. She asks too many questions. Anything from my choice of clothes to how many guys I've kissed. Clary shut her bedroom door and pulled out the thick book of runes. She's seen the many marks her friend wears, they can go anywhere on the skin, the closer to the heart the better, unless used on a special limb required for that specific rune.

Clary scowled at the many signs. She doesn't have the time to perfect more than six runes. She decided three offense and three defensive runes. Stealth, speed, Iratze, anti-fey protection, lie detector, and telekinesis. She started at the bottom of the list and moved up.

She was on her fourth rune when there was a knock at the door and a head popped in without her consent. "eh what are you doing?" Clary was drawing a rune on her side, she discarded her shirt within the second rune, sitting on the floor with just her bra on. Trying to focus.

"Practicing."

"Well you're doing that all wrong. I mean you can't exactly take your shirt off every time you're going into battle, people will start to look at you funny." Clary looked up to find Jace there. Clearly amused. "and if that's an Iratze, you really should only use that if you are hurt, it doesn't really protect you. May I?" He said his hand out for her stele.

"You said you were only a one night thing, and anyways, I was practicing in case I have to draw one on myself." Jace recoiled so fast his movements were a blur.

"That was _your_ seraph blade on my dresser." He said quietly.

"Why do you sound so surprised? By the Angel, I'm not that horrendous."

Jace shoved his hands in his pocket. "I mixed in hallucinogen potion with my drink; it distracts me enough to relax. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk at the party."

Clary held out the stele towards him. "I don't know what you're talking about, I had a really great time hanging out with you." He smiled as he took the stele.

"Me too." He looked at her list and then for a place to put them. It only took him a few seconds to draw the stealth and speed rune since he draws them all the time. He paused when he saw the rune on her right shoulder. "What is that?"

"I mixed two runes together to create telekinesis, well I haven't really tried it out but..." it looked right. Clary tugged on Jace with her mind and he stumbled forward a half a step closer to her. He looked at her confused. Then she pulled the stele out of his hand with her mind and it floated between them. "Guess it only works well with smaller objects."

He bent down and brushed her lips softly with a kiss and she lost concentration, letting the stele go. Jace snatched it out of the air. "You can forget about learning the Iratze, that's what I'm here for." Clary wanted to roll her eyes at him, but just kissed him again instead.


End file.
